¡Feliz Cumpleaños Temari!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡23 de Agosto! ¡El cumpleaños de Temari! La rubia se ha sentido muy sola en las últimas semanas, pero sus hermanos la sorprenderán con algo que no se esperaba. ¿Qué puede ser? Averígüenlo. One-shot .


_¡Sí! ¡Por fin llegó el cumpleaños de mi kunoichi favorita! Y ¡claro! Aquí escribiendo un one-shot para ella n_n._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden. ¿En qué episodios? Los que crean convenientes.

8. ¡Comedia! Trataré de inspirarme para hacer reír y veamos qué resulta.

_Comencemos._

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Temari!**

¡Increíble! ¡El cumpleaños número veinte de Temari! Quién diría que nuestra rubia cumpliría ya dos décadas. Y creo que no lo celebrará como en años pasados…¿o sí?

-o-o-o-

Había amanecido lentamente en Sunagakure. Una rubia se hallaba plácidamente dormida. No había más que el ruido de algunas avecillas cantando y alegrando el día, los sonidos normales de la aldea y…unos cuantos murmullos en aquella habitación.

-No hagas tanto ruido Kankuro, podrías despertarla –susurraba el Kazekage en el cuarto de su hermana mayor.

-¿Y no sería mejor despertarla y ya? –preguntaba el marionetista alzando la voz.

Temari se había levantado por tanto cuchicheo.

-Te lo dije, que al cabo que ya despertó.

-¿Despertó o la despertaste? –inquirió Gaara a su hermano.

-¡Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba Sabaku No Kankuro, hoy por ser cumpleaños de Temari, te las canto por aquí, despierta Temari despierta, mira que ya estás más vieja!–exclamó el castaño sin prestar atención al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Más vieja? –gritó la rubia una vez que estaba despierta por completo.

-No le prestes atención –intervino Gaara-. Sabes que tres cuartos de su cerebro no funcionan.

-Así es Temari, además, no te tienes que preocupar que vengas de la era de los dinosaurios.

-¡¿Qué? –vociferó la rubia.

-¡Sabes que es broma hermana! –continuó el marionetista-. Aquí tienes –finalizó entregándole un abanico parecido al que ella tenía, pero en mejor estado.

-Oh, Kankuro, no debiste molestarte.

-Bueno…si no lo quieres.

-¡No! ¡Claro que lo quiero! –gritó la rubia arrebatándoselo-. Muchas gracias, es genial.

-Mi regalo se encuentra abajo –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Espero que no me hayan planeado una fiesta sorpresa –respondió Temari.

Gaara y Kankuro se miraron entre sí.

-Para nada –aclaró el kage.

-¿Cómo creerías algo así? –preguntó el castaño.

-Que bueno –dijo la rubia-. Porque odio las fiestas sorpresa –terminó mientras salía al baño a arreglarse.

Una vez que se había ido.

-¡Gaara! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Cálmate Kankuro, sabíamos que a ella no le gustan esas clases de celebraciones, sólo vendrán nuestros amigos para felicitarla, le prepararemos un pastel y listo.

-¿Y eso no es una fiesta? –inquirió el marionetista.

-Si nadie lo toma como una fiesta, no lo será.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la cocina y Kankuro se sentó en una silla alrededor del comedor de su casa, esperando por Temari. La rubia, una vez que estaba peinada y cambiada, se sentó junto a su hermano.

-¿Gaara va a cocinar? –preguntó.

-Así es –respondió el castaño-. Según él aprendió a preparar un rico desayuno.

-¡Deja de moverte! –se oyó desde la cocina seguido de un sartenazo.

-O_O ¿Qué rayos está preparando?

-Y yo que sé –respondió Kankuro-. No me dijo nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? –preguntó Temari con voz más alta.

-Claro, tú sólo relájate. ¡Dije que dejaras de moverte! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? –se volvió a oír mientras había más cucharazos.

Después de tanta intriga y espera, Gaara llegó con un plato de…colores verdes, cafés y negros mezclados entre sí.

-Espero que les guste –dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

-Bien Temari, que lo disfrutes –siguió Kankuro alejando el plato de él.

-Ah, no –reclamó su hermana-. Gaara dijo "les", así que eso te incluye a ti.

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿por qué debo sufrir yo?

-¡Sólo hay que comer!

-No pienso comerme eso –refutó el castaño-. Además… -añadió con un escalofrío-. Creo que lo que quiera que sea eso se acaba de mover.

Gaara regresó con dos vasos de jugo.

-Que lo disfruten.

Temari y Kankuro se miraron con pena y dolor y lo probaron.

-Yum…muy rico –dijo el marionetista con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta vez te luciste Gaara –siguió la rubia.

-Oh, rayos –comentó el pelirrojo-. Olvidé las servilletas. Ahorita vuelvo.

En cuanto desapareció, los mayores escupieron todo.

-¡Tendré que limpiarme la lengua con una aspiradora! –gritó Kankuro escupiendo todo lo que traía en la boca.

-¡Rápido! ¡Abre la ventana! –exclamó Temari aventando también la comida masticada al plato.

Justo cuando el marionetista hizo lo que su hermana le pidió, se encontró con un perro que merodeaba las afueras de la casa.

-¡Oi! –gritó Kankuro para llamar la atención del animal-. ¡Ven! –exclamó mientras le mostraba el plato de comida.

El perro se acercó lentamente hasta que comenzó a comer. Kankuro se deshizo lo más rápido que pudo de todo antes de que llegara Gaara.

-Vaya…¿ya terminaron? –preguntó.

-Así es Gaara –respondió su hermana-. Estaba tan rico que no pudimos resistir a comérnoslo todo.

-Que bueno que les gustó… -aclaró el pelirrojo-. Por cierto, tu sorpresa no debe tardar en llegar.

Como por arte de magia, alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Quién será? –preguntó Temari.

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta y lo averiguas? –respondió Kankuro mientras su hermana lo veía con ojos amenazantes.

-Abre la puerta tú Kankuro –ordenó su hermano menor.

-Lo haré si logro llegar a la puerta en una pieza.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con un chico despreocupado y algo fastidiado por estar rodeado de moños color amarillo.

-¡¿Shikamaru? –exclamó Temari mientras veía al shinobi con serpentinas colgando por el todo el cuerpo.

-Que problemático…

-Tan siquiera dime hola –dijo la rubia algo molesta.

-Oh lo siento, feliz cumpleaños Temari.

-Pensé que estarías en una misión por estas fechas.

-Así era –respondió el chunnin-. Pero tus hermanos me convencieron…

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

-¡Escúchame bien Nara! –exclamó Kankuro sosteniendo a Shikamaru de la camisa-. No vinimos hasta Konoha para recibir un "no" por respuesta. Vas a ir a Suna al cumpleaños de Temari y más vale que vayas de buena gana.

-Hablé con la Hokage –interrumpió Gaara-. Y dijo que le asignaría la misión a otro ninja.

-¡Así que no lo olvides Nara! –siguió Kankuro-. El 23 de Agosto en Suna.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga? –preguntó el chunnin bajo las circunstancias en las que se hallaba.

-Esto –indicó el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel.

-Es demasiado problemático…pero de acuerdo.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

-¿Cómo no poder ser convencido a venir a tu cumpleaños por ellos? –preguntó Shikamaru algo sarcástico-. _Tendré que ir a ver al psicólogo después de esto…_

-Me alegro mucho –respondió Temari con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Y por qué los moños?

-Otra gran idea de tus queridos hermanos. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde? –inquirió confundida.

-Te llevaré al cine –contestó mientras se quitaba todos los adornos que traía encima.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré a cambiarme!

Después de unos minutos, Temari llegó con un kimono negro y unas sandalias altas.

-¿No tenías unos zapatos con menos elevación sobre el nivel del mar? –inquirió Kankuro viendo que su hermana estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo a él en estatura.

-Los veré más tarde –dijo la rubia yéndose con el Nara.

-¡Ya pueden salir! –gritó Gaara una vez que su hermana se había ido.

Varios shinobis salieron como pudieron de un reducido armario.

-¡¿No pudiste conseguirnos un lugar más pequeño? –exclamó un rubio que yacía debajo de sus compañeros.

-Necesitaré terapia después de esto… -dijo una peli-rosada con cara de trauma.

-Hubiera sido mejor que esperáramos afuera –contestó una rubia con medio rostro cubierto por un mechón de su cabello.

-La llama de la juventud estaba muy apretada allí dentro –dijo un chico con un "peinado de cazuela".

-De que te quejas –respondió un oji-perla-. A ti no te estaban enterrando la rodilla en el lugar donde menos quieres que te entierren una rodilla.

-Bueno, ya que todos están tan bien, nos vamos –dijo Kankuro mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la entrada.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Sakura.

-Seguiremos a Shikamaru y Temari. El hecho de que ella esté con él, no significa que todo estará seguro. Gaara y yo nos cercioraremos de que no se pase con nuestra hermana.

-Espero que por Gaara te refieras a tu amigo imaginario –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Nop, por Gaara me refiero a ti, a mi hermano menor.

-¿Ahora qué hice para recibir esto? –se preguntaba con lamento el kage.

-¿Entonces los van a espiar? –preguntó Lee mirando a Kankuro.

-Claro que no, sólo nos aseguraremos de que todo esté bien –volvió a repetir el marionetista-. Y si es necesario mataremos a ese Nara, o simplemente lo castraremos.

-Auch…eso debe doler –comentó la Yamanaka.

-Más vale que Shikamaru se cuide. ¡De veras! –exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, las instrucciones para preparar el pastel están en la cocina –indicó Kankuro-. Que tengan suerte –finalizó saliendo junto con Gaara.

-Perfecto… -decía Neji-. ¿Quién sabe cocinar aparte de Kankuro?

Todos se miraron.

-Creo que no pasará nada con intentarlo… -comentó Sakura tragando saliva.

-o-o-o-

-Entonces, ¿cuál película vamos a ver? –preguntó Temari.

-Mulán tres –respondió Shikamaru.

-Oh que bien, amo los clásicos. ¿Después me llevas a Disneylandia?

-No seré tu cómplice en la muerte de Mickey Mouse.

-¬¬ _Como si quisiera matar a ese ratón._

-o-o-o-

-¡Naruto! ¿Cuánta azúcar le pusiste? –preguntó Ino escupiendo una mezcla de harina y leche.

-Dos cucharadas, como me dijiste –dijo mostrándole un pequeño frasco.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó Sakura-. ¡Esto es sal! ¡¿Qué no sabes leer?

-Tendremos que iniciar todo desde el principio… -comentó Lee suspirando.

-¡Auxilio! ¡La sartén me ataca! –gritó Neji desde otro extremo.

-Y ahora a ayudar a Neji… -volvió a suspirar el del traje verde.

-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué vamos a espiar a Temari? –preguntó Gaara entrando al cine.

-Ya te lo dije, no los vamos a espiar –respondió el castaño.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

-Iremos a ver una película.

Ambos entraron a la sala donde exhibían la película y se sentaron cuatro filas atrás de donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Yo me largo –dijo Gaara mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver 30 días de noche.

-De acuerdo, te avisaré si algo pasa.

Después de una hora, Kankuro se encontraba dormido y roncando sobre su asiento, con un hilo de saliva escurriendo hasta su barbilla. Un estornudo de otra persona lo despertó, justo cuando la película estaba terminando y Temari y Shikamaru salían. El castaño se levantó rápidamente a buscar a Gaara y no fue tan difícil encontrar a la única cabeza pelirroja sentada en el medio de la sala. Pasando a través de gente que le arrojaba palomitas y sodas al marionetista, Kankuro logró por fin sentarse a un lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el kage.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero esta es la parte en que el vampiro se devora la cabeza de aquella familia.

-¡Vámonos!

-¡Shhh! –recibió Kankuro como respuesta de la audiencia mientras salía corriendo con el pelirrojo.

-o-o-o-

Estaba a punto de oscurecer, Temari y Shikamaru se dirigían de nuevo a la casa de la rubia.

-Que problemático –dijo el Nara estirándose y tronándose algunos huesos-. Me duele la espalda, ya me parezco a mi papá.

-o-o-o-

-Bien, ahora, el betún –dijo Sakura.

-Aquí tienes –contestó Naruto entregándole una mezcla rosa.

-¡Esperen! –gritó Ino-. Antes de que lo pongas, primero pruébalo, no queremos empezar todo de nuevo.

-¡Sabe a carne cruda! –exclamó Lee escupiendo lo que había comido.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Ahora qué le pusiste? –gritó Neji.

-¡Me dijeron que le pusiera mantequilla!

-¡Te dije que cremilla de fresa idiota! –vociferó Sakura encolerizada.

-¿Qué haces, Ino? –preguntó Lee.

-Recojo manzanas de un árbol de cerezos, ¿tú qué crees que hago? ¡Esta cosa se pega en el sartén!

-¡Le debiste poner mantequilla antes! –exclamó le peli-rosa.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –se burló Naruto-. ¡Sabía que para algo era la mantequilla!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no para el betún! –contestó el Hyuuga.

-o-o-o-

-¡Corre Gaara! Tenemos que llegar antes que Temari.

-¡Te dije que no te detuvieras a comerte ese pastel de chocolate, que por cierto me debes! –gritó su hermano menor atrás de él.

Ambos lograron llegar antes.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó el castaño-. ¡Temari está a punto de llegar! ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

-¡Sí! –se oyó en la cocina.

Gaara apagó todas las luces y en ese momento entraron los dos chicos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Temari! –gritaron todos al unísono.

La rubia estaba en shock.

-Pensé que les había dicho que no quería una fiesta…

-Lo dijiste muy tarde Temari –contestó su hermano castaño sonriendo.

Detrás de ellos apareció un enorme pastel de vainilla de tres pisos y Naruto con la cara totalmente blanca.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó Temari al ver al rubio así.

-¡Quiero pastel! ¡De veras!

-¡Idiota! –exclamó la festejada-. ¡Me das un susto de muerte y luego me ignoras!

-Oh, ya grité "Feliz cumpleaños Temari", ¿qué mas quieres que diga? Me maté haciendo esa cosa y tengo hambre.

-¿Te mataste? –inquirió la de las cuatro coletas-. Yo te veo vivito y coleando.

-Ni que fuera zancudo.

-¬¬.

Temari se la pasó de lo mejor con sus amigos, inclusive aunque no quería una fiesta. Todos comieron pastel y Naruto terminó mareado de tanto que ingirió. Una vez que todo terminó, Gaara y Kankuro se dirigieron a la cocina por algo de tomar y se encontraron con un lindo recuerdito por parte de sus amigos: un lugar embarrado de betún rosa, varios botes de leche vacíos y otras cajas, más de un millón de platos sucios y un ángel de harina hecho en el suelo.

-Esta noche será muy larga…

La rubia entró a la cocina.

-Creo que necesitarán ayuda.

-Oh, Temari, no es necesario, nosotros lo haremos, ¿verdad Gaara?

-Mira, hay una cucaracha en el techo.

-¬¬ Vamos Gaara, es el cumpleaños de Temari, no podemos dejar que nos ayude.

-No se preocupen, será mi forma de agradecerles.

Después de haber recogido todo, el pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación.

-Oye Temari –le dijo su hermano castaño-. ¿Qué habrá pasado con la comida que arrojé por la ventana?

-Dijiste que se la diste a un perro, ¿o no?

-Sí. Veamos si desapareció toda.

Ambos abrieron la ventana y se encontraron con un perro muerto.

-Oh…lo siento amiguito, nunca fue mi intención matarte –dijo Kankuro con lamento-. Estas serán mis condolencias, por el perro que nos salvó de una…un momento…si la comida lo mató…¿qué hubiera hecho con nosotros?

-O_O No lo quiero ni pensar…

Los dos también se fueron después de deshacerse del cadáver para esperar un nuevo día.

-_Muchas gracias hermanos –_decía Temari en su cabeza mientras caía rendida a dormir.

_

* * *

Bueno, aquí termino mi fic. Uff, son las 9:45 de la noche, pero por lo menos todavía sigue siendo el cumpleaños de Temari._

_Am…sí, ¿las aspiradoras existen en el mundo de Naruto? Jeje…bueno, es que no se me ocurrió nada más._

_Por cierto…Mulán no me pertenece y…la película número tres no existe XD. Tampoco Disneylandia es de mi propiedad ¬¬…ni Mickey Mouse…ni 30 días de noche ni bla bla…_

_Me inspiré en esta imagen para hacer el fic:_

_http: / s577 . photobucket . com /albums / ss217 /lamoco_13 /? Action = view¤t; =happy _ birthday _ temar i_ san _ by _ black _ .jpg_

_Entren, claro sin poner los espacios._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
